


His Favorite Convention

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Dirty Talk, Europe, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hotels, Jus in Bello Convention, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells people that he loves every convention, but it's a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Convention

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys. I blame all the cockles-ness that happens at JIBCON. Also this is my first ever cockles fic, so be kind?

He tells people that he loves every convention, but it's a lie. 

He loves the people at all the other conventions, don't get him wrong, loves the squeals of delight the fangirls let out when they catch sight of him; but there's really only one convention that is his favorite.

Jus in Bello in Rome, aka JIBCON, is the one convention every year that he truly looks forward to. Maybe it's because it's Europe, so there's less of a chance that he will get recognized and can actually be kind of normal for a little while, do touristy things with only a few interruptions here and there. Maybe it's because it usually falls when the season is done airing and they've taken a break from filming, so he's more relaxed and doesn't have to worry about what he can and can't reveal because of airing schedules. But maybe it's all of those things plus the fact that he and Misha are there at the same time and even have a panel together.

He knows it's the other things that let him be more relaxed and flirty with Misha on stage, something that gets pointed out to him, but he doesn't really care enough to stop. At other cons, he and Misha rarely are there at the same time, rarely get to spend some time alone or even with everyone else backstage.

But in Rome, he and Misha always work it so their hotel rooms are next to each other, and they get some time to sneak off either before or after the con to be alone. He loves being with everyone else too, one of the few cons he can actually hang out and see people that he only ever gets to pass in the airport, but the time he spends with Mish is what he loves the most.

He gets back to their hotel after the panel where they ended up acting out a scene from _Hitch_ and fake making out, and Jensen can't remember when he's laughed and had so much fun. They ended up taking separate cars to the hotel, Misha had to stay later than him, so Jensen is already laying back in his bed, the TV on while he waits. The guys said they'll probably go out for drinks late tonight, but if Misha gets back quickly, they'd at least have an hour or so to themselves before they go out with everyone else.

He's just dozing off when there's a faint knock on his door. It immediately wakes him up, and he quickly gets up from the bed to answer. He can't hide the smile on his face when he takes a look through the peephole to see Misha, a little tired but happy. He leaves the smile on his face when he opens the door.

"Took you long enough," Jensen says with no real heat behind it.  
  
Misha shrugs. "What can I say? The people love me." He smirks. "But I can go if you--"

Jensen cuts him off, yanking him inside the room and shutting the door behind them. He shoves Misha against the door and presses his lips to Misha's.

"So you missed me, huh?" Misha says, breathless, when Jen leans back for a breath.

"Yes, you ass."

He feels Misha grin against his jaw. "Good. Love you, too."

“Come on, we only have like forty minutes now before we gotta meet everyone,” Jensen says, pulling Misha by his belt loops away from the door and to his bed.

Mish frowns, “Only forty?” Jensen lifts his eyebrows and gives him a look that says “ _yeah, and it’s your fault cause you took forever._ ” “Hmmm, well that changes what I was going to do then…”

Jensen is already sitting on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt, watching as Misha does the same to his own. “Oh yeah? What were you going to do?”

“Well,” Misha says, finally unbuttoning his shirt enough to slide it up and over his head. He walks forward, standing in the space between Jensen’s knees. Jen stares up at him as he too removes his shirt, both of them in only their pants. Once Jensen’s shirt is off, Misha pushes Jensen back, so he’s laying on the bed. He urges Jensen to scoot back a little more before he straddles his hips, leaning over him, his hands holding him up on either side of Jensen’s shoulders.

“If we would have had more time, I would have slowly kissed,” he bends down, kissing Jensen’s jaw and neck, “every inch of you, all the way down your body until here,” he lifts one hand to palm Jensen’s crotch with it to emphasize his point. “I would have taken my time, licking and sucking, bringing you close and popping off before you could come.” 

“Yeah?” Jensen’s breath is shallow already and he can feel himself getting harder because Misha hasn’t removed his hand from his crotch. He’s picturing what Misha’s saying, and it sounds so wonderful and he kind of hates Misha for teasing him with it. It’s his fault they don’t have time for it.

Misha leans down close to Jensen’s ear, sucking on his lobe and nibbling at it a little bit. It’s Misha’s favorite spot, Jensen’s too, and he lets out a little moan when Misha does it.

“Yeah,” he whispers in his ear. His hot breath makes Jensen’s toes curl. He’s kind of tired of Misha’s teasing though; he wasn’t kidding about them not having a whole lot of time. They still have to clean themselves up enough to look like they haven’t been messing around.

He reaches for Misha’s button and zipper, and when Misha arches up into his hand, he takes it as an okay for him to help Mish out of his pants and underwear. When he does, his knuckles graze Misha’s dick, causing Misha to hiss at the sensation, which tickles Jensen’s ear as Misha’s mouth is still there, about to say something else.

He knows Misha is as hard as he is, felt it already, so he prompts Misha to continue, “What else?”

Misha seems to get his senses back and leans back enough to help Jensen with his own pants. “Then I was going to make you turn over so you were on your hands and knees, ass in the air, moaning and groaning as I worked my tongue around and inside your hole.”

“Fuck, Mish…” Jensen’s eyes flutter close with the image of Misha taking his time rimming him, working him over with his mouth.

“Yeah, baby, but…” Misha turns his head to look at the clock on the nightstand. “Looks like all we have time for is hands right now.” He holds both of his in the air and gives them a little wave when he says it. He almost looks like he just performed a magic trick and is saying tada, and it makes Jensen let out a laugh. 

Jensen pulls on one of them to bring Misha back down on top of him. “That’s okay, we’ll do the other stuff tonight when we get back.” Misha nods and kisses him before reaching for the lube Jensen had sitting on the nightstand (what? He was prepared and waiting.)

“My room,” Misha says, squirting a little lube on his palm so he can smear it against his and Jensen’s cocks. “I brought a couple toys…” He lowers his hips so they line up against Jensen’s, their cocks wet and rubbing against each other as Jensen thrusts up against him. 

“Oh you shouldn’t have,” Jensen says before he lets out a groan as Misha takes his slick hand, gripping them both as best he can in his fist, both of them rutting up against each other.

“I… didn’t… they’re for… _ahhh_ … me.” Jensen wraps his own hand around Misha’s to help bring them closer. “You can help me though… Look at you, you’re such a good little helper.” He grins before crashing his mouth against Jensen’s, licking into his mouth as they thrust more erratically against each other and through their grip.

“Can’t wait,” he says before he lets out a low groan as he comes over his and Misha’s hands and chest. Misha moves his hand so he’s only gripping himself, and he jacks off until he’s coming too, adding to the mess on their hands and stomachs.

“Hmmm, you’re so good, baby,” Misha says, a sticky hand on Jensen’s chest as he leans forward to capture his lips again, this time giving him a sweet kiss unlike the heated ones they’ve been exchanging. He climbs off of Jensen, a little shaky as he stands up, but he holds out a hand for Jensen. “Come on, we have just enough time to shower… if we shower together that is.” His face breaks out into a sly grin. 

Jensen shakes his head as he accepts Misha’s help off the bed, kicking off his pants the rest of the way as he follows Misha into the bathroom.

If they both show up late at the bar, no one comments on it, or their still damp hair for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
